


Самый крутой полицейский в галактике

by Alraphin



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Spoilers, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Первым, кто помог Саре Райдер на "Нексусе", был Тирэн Кандрос, и постепенно это вошло у него в привычку.





	Самый крутой полицейский в галактике

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано на ФБ для команды fandom Mass Effect 2017

Тирэн Кандрос был высоким, как все турианцы, и жестким… как все турианцы. Наверное. Саре до сих пор не доводилось трогать никого из турианцев без одежды. Да и этого конкретного раздетым она видела и… осязала впервые за долгое время их знакомства. Пришел час наверстывать упущенное.

Лежать на нем оказалось не очень удобно — то и дело под ребра или в живот давил край какой-нибудь пластины, а еще надо было помнить о раненой ноге Кандроса и держаться левее. Рана уже не причиняла Кандросу боли, и он был весьма подвижен — тут Сара почувствовала, как приливает кровь к щекам, — но все еще хромал. Сара сползла левее и чуть не соскользнула по его боку на простыню. Длинные трехпалые руки подхватили ее и каким-то чудом устроили так, что ни один костяной выступ не впивался в тело.

— Турианцы, — усмехнулась она. — Прирожденные солдаты. Носите броню под броней…

Кандрос приоткрыл глаза и усмехнулся. То есть, пошевелил мандибулами, но Сара давно научилась толковать его мимику и про себя определяла ее привычными для человека словами.

— Что поделать, — проворчал он, и от его глубокого голоса у Сары екнуло сердце. — Что поделать, если мы от природы подготовлены к жизненным каверзам лучше, чем вы, мягкая, слабая, не имеющая естественной защиты раса. Поразительно, как вы вообще сумели выжить в естественном отборе.

Его руки тем временем скользили по телу Сары, едва касаясь. Эти жесткие руки, которыми он превосходно умел убивать, трогали ее восхитительно нежно, и от этой нежности у нее частил пульс и перехватывало дыхание.

— Говоришь, как Драк, — сказала она, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно, — тот тоже твердит, что мы сделаны из мяса.

— Старику не откажешь в наблюдательности, — Кандрос владел собой намного лучше, чем она, но Саре показалось, что его голос стал вибрировать сильнее. — Но кое-чего важного он не разглядел, а теперь, в своем почтенном возрасте, вряд ли разглядит. И это хорошо, потому что мы, турианцы, еще очень не любим делиться, хотя в местном культурном центре об этом стыдливо умолчали.

Сара засмеялась. С Кандросом она всегда чувствовала себя легко и свободно. Даже в самый первый день на «Нексусе», когда все вокруг оказалось куда хуже, чем она себе представляла до этого.

***

Турианец появился, когда Сара уже отчаялась узнать хоть что-то от техника, который смотрел на нее, как на чудо, и никак не мог собраться с мыслями.

— Поверить не могу, — раздалось позади, и Сара едва не подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Она обернулась.

С ее ростом приходилось смотреть снизу вверх даже на многих людей, а уж турианцу, который широким шагом шел навстречу, она едва дотягивалась макушкой до плеча. На поясе у него Сара заметила пистолет и нахмурилась: оружие? Здесь?.. Неужели агрессивные чужаки успели побывать и на «Нексусе»?

— Я Тирэн Кандрос, глава службы безопасности «Нексуса» и ополчения Инициативы.

За то короткое время, которое прошло между смертью отца и прибытием «Гипериона» на станцию, Сара еле успела прочесть половину официальной документации, которую должен был изучить Первопроходец. А представлять, сколько всего неофициального, но важного и облегчающего жизнь она пропустила, было и вовсе страшно. Сара понятия не имела, появилось на «Нексусе» ополчение по плану или под давлением обстоятельств. Но если судить по тому, как прошел их злополучный первый контакт с чужаками, без военных точно было не обойтись.

Она с запинкой представилась и представила Лиама и Кору, которые застыли у нее за спиной столбами и никак не помогали, только пялились на нового знакомого. Да и сама Сара была немногим лучше. Ей как-то не приходилось водить близкого знакомства с турианцами, когда она служила в Альянсе и возилась на раскопках с обломками протеанской техники. Вот отец видел их куда ближе и чаще. Только он участвовал в битве за Шаньси, а военный конфликт — не лучший повод заводить друзей. Странно, что отец не стал после этого расистом. «Дерьма хватает и у них, и у нас, — говорил он, когда Сара пыталась расспрашивать его об инопланетянах. И всегда добавлял: — А еще всюду есть те, кто пытается это дерьмо разгрести».

Тирэн Кандрос охотно делился информацией с новоприбывшими. И пока они добирались на монорельсе до командного центра, куда турианец вызвался их проводить, он успел вывалить на Сару кучу подробностей о положении «Нексуса». С каждым новым словом Саре становилось чуточку хуже. Она прибыла на станцию в надежде получить помощь. Лучше всего — советы опытных Первопроходцев. Вместо этого она нашла «Нексус» недостроенным и дрейфующим в космосе. Ни об одном ковчеге, кроме человеческого, не было сведений. На станции произошел вооруженный бунт, и часть населения сбежала в поисках лучшей доли. Сара снова покосилась на кобуру на поясе Кандроса. Больше ее не удивляло, что на «Нексусе» носят оружие. На месте переживших восстание она бы спала с пистолетом под подушкой. Может, и Кандрос так спал, не зря же все говорили, что турианцы — прирожденные военные? Впрочем, этот на солдафона не походил, на вопросы отвечал доброжелательно, и Сара подумала, что у нее еще есть шансы найти на станции помощь и поддержку.

Все ее мечтания развеялись, как только она познакомилась с Эддисон, директором по аванпостам.

— Мы ждали помощи, вы понимаете? Помощи! Мы ждали Алека Райдера, который заварил всю эту кашу! — Эддисон, коротко стриженная шатенка с покрасневшими то ли от недосыпа, то ли от простуды глазами, налетела на Сару так яростно, будто Сара убила отца собственными руками. — Разумеется, нам пригодятся продукты с вашего ковчега, а его ядро даст нам энергию, чтобы продержаться еще хоть сколько-то. Но пока мы не сможем колонизировать планеты, пока там не вырастут аванпосты, у нас нет шансов на выживание! И для этого нам нужен Первопроходец. Первопроходец, которого учили его делу!

Сара начала закипать. Она сама не раз говорила себе почти то же самое: она не должна была становиться Первопроходцем, отцу стоило оставить пост Коре, у Сары не было ни опыта, ни нужных знаний… Но в устах Эддисон эти слова звучали на редкость унизительно, словно Сара была щенком, которого тыкали носом в лужу.

Остальные молчали. Лиам остался внизу, Кора блюла субординацию, а никому больше не сдалось поддерживать сопливую девчонку, которую подсунули «Нексусу» вместо Первопроходца. Люди за консолями старательно таращились на панели, как будто видели их в первый раз. Саларианец, который представился директором Танном, косился в сторону и нервно потирал узкие руки. Сара обернулась на Кандроса, тот поймал ее взгляд и вдруг подмигнул ей самым заговорщицким образом. Сара моргнула и неожиданно для себя улыбнулась.

— Ну, и что же мне с вами делать? — Эддисон, наконец, выдохлась.

— Снимать штаны и бегать, — отчеканила Сара, расправив плечи и выставив вперед подбородок. — Что-то я не вижу здесь толпы других Первопроходцев. Так что я — все, что у вас есть, Эддисон, придется с этим смириться. Ну как, вы соизволите принять мою помощь или будем скандалить дальше и веселить остальных?

За спиной раздалось какое-то странное фырканье, как будто кто-то пытался подавить смешок. Глаза Эддисон округлились, и Сара поняла, что о поддержке директора по делам аванпостов может забыть навсегда. Но ей было наплевать. «Нексус» состоял не только из Эддисон.

***

Природная броня у Кандроса была очень светлая, почти белая. Сара потерла шероховатую пластину кончиком пальца и хихикнула.

— Что тебя так развеселило?

— У нас есть поговорка про девушку, которая ждет принца в белых доспехах. Или на белом коне, а доспехи сверкающие… но это уже мелочи.

— Ладно, я понял, что сказочно хорош.

— В самомнении тебе не откажешь!

— А как же. Я, простой хромоногий солдат, окрутил героиню всей галактики. Мне положено раздуваться от гордости и красиво стоять рядом с тобой на фотографиях для светской хроники.

Сара расхохоталась и все-таки скатилась с Кандроса на постель. Если бы так сказал кто угодно другой, она заподозрила бы подвох, сарказм, может, уязвленную гордость. Но только не у Кандроса, который встретил ее на «Нексусе», ошеломленную, ничего не понимающую и придавленную новым статусом, и поддержал. Они с Кеш буквально спасли ее в первые сложные дни, помогая словом и делом. Танн свалил на нее тогда проблемы на Эосе и намекнул, что, если Сара провалится, он умоет руки. Эддисон воротила нос и давала понять, что ни в грош не ставит новоявленного Первопроходца. А Кандрос не донимал ее ни расспросами, ни опасениями, ни надеждами. Он просто отдал в ее распоряжение часть отрядов АПЕКС и пообещал поддержку. «Заходи, если будет что-нибудь нужно. Или просто поболтать», — сказал он тогда. Сара стала заходить.

***

— Кандрос, у тебя найдется что-нибудь выпить?

Кандрос обернулся, поглядел, прищурившись, и Сара уточнила:

— Не кофе.

— Это я понял, — он кивнул, окинул быстрым взглядом штаб.

В штабе у Кандроса всегда было очень светло и царил идеальный порядок — сказывалось, что глава СБ в свое время жил в военном лагере со строгой дисциплиной. Сначала Сара забегала сюда ненадолго и по делам — то попросить записи охраны, то за пропуском в закрытую зону. Потом стала заглядывать просто так. Обычно она устраивалась за столом в углу, чтобы никого не отвлекать. Кандрос, если не принимал рапорт и не проводил совещание, присоединялся к ней, рассказывал последние новости, расспрашивал о делах. Кофемашина в штабе ополчения варила самый скверный кофе во всей галактике, и Сара кидала в чашку четыре таблетки сахарозаменителя. Но сейчас ей и правда нужно было что-то покрепче.

Никого из сотрудников охраны поблизости не было — время стояло обеденное, и те, кто не убежал на вызовы, отправились в столовую или в свои каюты. Кандрос присел на корточки, повозился с консолью, с которой раздавал команды АПЕКС, и, к удивлению Сары, вытащил из-за панели початую бутылку с янтарной жидкостью.

— Вот теперь у тебя самый полный доступ к этой консоли, — он поднялся и пошел в их угол, прикрывая бутылку так, чтобы ее не было видно проходящим мимо штаба колонистам. — Только для привилегированных лиц. Если ты проболтаешься, я останусь без лучшего тайника.

— Буду молчать, как могила, — пообещала Сара.

Кандрос плеснул немного жидкости из бутылки в кружку, в которую обычно наливал Саре кофе. Кружку явно привезли еще из Млечного Пути, и она знала лучшие времена. На белом, слегка поцарапанном боку была выведена красная надпись «Я люблю Палавен». Кандрос пошарил в ящике стола, достал пакет с сухими галетами и виновато развел руками.

— Увы, другой закуски не держу.

— Да это неважно, мне бы чуть-чуть расслабиться, — Сара понюхала содержимое кружки, решилась и выпила залпом. Горло обожгло, она резко вдохнула, чувствуя, как на глазах выступили слезы. Кандрос подсунул ей галету, и Сара быстро сунула ее в рот.

— Ну, и с каких пор ты пьешь коньяк по утрам?

— Какое утро, ты за работой совсем счет времени потерял, — первые неприятные ощущения прошли, стало тепло в горле и груди. — И невозможно работать с Эддисон и не мечтать хоть раз хорошо напиться.

— Трудно пришлось? — Кандрос сел, облокотился на спинку стула и закинул ногу на ногу. Таким он почему-то напоминал Саре шерифа полиции из старых-престарых фильмов. Вот только ни один шериф не мог сгибать ноги под такими углами, как турианец.

— Она так давит с аванпостами, как будто не знает, что у нас все еще один Первопроходец, а не четыре. Не разорваться же мне. Хотя, если бы я побеседовала с ней еще немного, то точно разорвалась бы на части от злости. Может, это решило бы проблему.

— На самом деле она признает твои успехи, — заметил Кандрос. — Пока ты не появилась, все ее подчиненные сидели без работы, она не может этого не понимать. Просто она ожидает большего.

— А может, ей кто-нибудь сообщит, что людей можно мотивировать не только воплями и угрозами? — Сара фыркнула. — Спасибо хоть, что больше не отказывается называть меня Первопроходцем. Точнее, не орет о том, что не будет называть меня Первопроходцем. Смирилась, что ли?

— Да ты и сама привыкла, я смотрю, — Кандрос налил ей в кружку еще немного и придвинул ближе галеты. — Когда ты раньше представлялась «Первопроходец Райдер», у тебя было несчастное лицо.

— Правда? Ужас какой. Представляю, что думали остальные. — Второй глоток пошел куда легче, Сара отломила кусок галеты. — Но, наверное, ты прав. Раньше мне казалось, что я никогда не смогу стать настоящим Первопроходцем. Сейчас стало проще. Хотя иногда…

Сара подтянула ноги на сиденье и обхватила колени руками. Она давно уже ни с кем не делилась своими страхами и опасениями — это от нее обычно ждали поддержки и понимания. Как будто статус Первопроходца отнимал у нее право на обычные человеческие слабости. Кандрос не перебивал, ничего не спрашивал, просто смотрел внимательно. И, может, дело было в алкоголе, но Саре нестерпимо захотелось рассказать ему все.

— Понимаешь, я до сих пор иногда думаю, что не справлюсь со всем этим. Отец, конечно, действовал бы куда лучше, у него была подготовка, опыт… Он создал СЭМ-а, в конце концов! И я ведь понимаю, правда понимаю тех, кто ждет, что я провалюсь. Потому что они знали отца — и видят меня, а я по сравнению с ним еще малявка. Знаешь, мне даже иногда снится, что я стою на мостике «Бури», отдаю приказания Кэлло, и тут открывается дверь и заходит отец. И говорит: «Сара, что ты тут устроила, немедленно ступай в свою каюту!»

— А ты что?

— Ну… я рада, что он жив…

— А еще?

Сара вздохнула. Ей всегда было немножко стыдно за бурю эмоций, которую она переживала во сне. И стыдно за то, что, проснувшись, она чувствовала облегчение.

— Я злилась. Конечно, это был мой отец, но… это и моя «Буря»! Хотя он справлялся бы с ней в десять раз лучше.

Она опустила голову. Мягко булькнуло — должно быть, Кандрос налил выпить себе.

— Ты ведь знаешь, как я стал главой ополчения? — спросил он.

— Примерно.

— Если вкратце, то я им стал примерно так же, как ты — Первопроходцем. Вырывался из кеттского плена с группой других заключенных, и вдруг оказалось, что я командую с оружием в руках, а все вокруг слушаются. Нам надо было угнать челнок, чтобы выбраться с корабля, на котором нас везли, как скотину. И я должен был вырубить кеттского охранника, который шатался по коридору возле ангара. Ну что, занял я позицию за опорной балкой, держу в руках винтовку, которую из арсенала у них украл, и жду, пока этот красавец дойдет до конца коридора и вернется. И тут вдруг подумалось мне, что первый Тирэн Кандрос, в честь которого меня назвали, всю операцию провел бы куда лучше. Он бы так все спланировал по правилам военной тактики, что кетты сами бы друг друга перестреляли, а он бы маршем вывел своих без единой потери. У меня-то к тому времени и раненые на руках были. Салага я выходил перед гением Тирэна Кандроса Первого.

Сара подняла взгляд от колен.

— И что?

— А что? Тут кетт до моей балки дошел, я ему врезал прикладом по затылку. А дальше мне не до размышлений о предках было. Челнок, как ты понимаешь, мы угнали. И знаешь, что-то никто из отряда не жаловался и не просил вместо меня Тирэна Первого.

Он отсалютовал Саре кружкой и сделал глоток.

— Повезло, — усмехнулась Сара. — На моем месте толпа народу хочет видеть Райдера-старшего.

— Чушь, — отрезал Кандрос. — Может, кто-то и пускается в рассуждения «а вот если бы…» Только эти рассуждения никому и ничем не помогут. Точно так же бесполезно жаловаться, что главой ополчения стал я, а не мой предок. Если бы он вдруг во плоти явился на тот кеттский корабль, я бы лично передал ему командование. С большим облегчением. Когда есть громадный шанс провалиться, то всегда хочется, чтобы за провал отвечал не ты. Вот только Тирэн-первый мертв. Как и твой отец, уж прости. И какими бы гениями они ни были, они уже никак не повлияют на ход событий. А мы можем. Бегать, стрелять, бить кеттов по затылкам, эвакуировать раненых. Так у тебя и происходит, м-м-м? Идешь и делаешь. Что-то я не слышал ни от кого, что основание Продромоса — заслуга Алека Райдера. Ты подготовила все для основания аванпоста, так какая разница, что бы сделал на Эосе твой отец?

— Идешь и делаешь, — повторила Сара и улыбнулась. — Спасибо, Кандрос.

— Не за что, это не последняя бутылка в моих запасах. Налить тебе еще?

— Нет, пожалуй, не стоит. Вечером у меня встреча с послами ангара, не хватало еще дышать на них перегаром.

— Я немного пообщался уже с ними по долгу службы, — заметил Кандрос и переставил бутылку под стол. — Серьезные ребята.

— Еще какие, — хохотнула Сара. — Когда мы впервые прибыли на Айю, я все время ждала пули в спину. Ангара ведь не знали, что мы — не вторые кетты. Если бы не губернатор и не Джаал, наверняка у кого-нибудь дрогнула бы рука, пока мы шли через город.

Она вспомнила, как медленно шагала по незнакомым улицам. В воздухе пахло водой и чем-то сладким, свежий ветер дул в лицо, такой приятный после замкнутых помещений «Бури». Но насладиться обстановкой было невозможно из-за десятков ненавидящих взглядов, которыми ангара прожигали чужачку. Сара следовала за губернатором и смотрела строго ей в спину. Не только из-за приказа — не хотелось встречаться глазами с существами, которые открыто желали ей зла. Но даже так она все равно чувствовала их ярость, как будто ее кололи иголками в открытую шею и затылок. До сих пор, вспоминая первый день на Айе, она удивлялась, как никто не решился выстрелить в нее тогда.

Ощущение чужого взгляда снова посетило ее. Сара тряхнула головой, возвращаясь в настоящее. Тирэн Кандрос застыл в кресле, держа кружку на весу, и пристально смотрел на нее, не отрываясь и даже не моргая.

— Что? — недоуменно спросила она.

— Ничего, — он со стуком поставил кружку на стол. — Ну, в конце концов вы поладили, верно? Неудивительно. У тебя ведь все хорошо с чужаками, м-м? Иначе бы ты не сидела здесь и не распивала крепкие напитки в середине дня.

— При чем тут это? — нахмурила лоб Сара, а потом засмеялась. — Погоди, Кандрос, ты о себе, что ли? Насмешил! Если ты чужак, кто тогда свой? Ладно, мне пора. Ветра и Кеш собирались обстряпать какое-то дело, о котором, по их словам, мне ничего не следует знать. Это значит, что мне необходимо узнать о нем побольше. Только ты этого не слышал! — спохватилась она. Кандрос, конечно, был другом, но он все-таки был и главой службы безопасности.

— А что я слышал? — мастерски изобразил недоумение он. — Что ж, ступай, а я вернусь в чудесный мир рапортов и указаний. Директор Танн никогда не забывает дать побольше указаний, особенно в том, в чем меньше всего смыслит. Забегай, если будет время. Полный доступ к панели АПЕКС останется за тобой.

Уже в дверях Сара обернулась. Кандрос развалился в кресле и забросил свои длиннющие ноги в блестящих армейских ботинках на стол.

— Слушай, Кандрос, ты не хочешь выгравировать на броне звезду? — не выдержала она.

— Зачем это? — удивился он.

— Тебе пойдет, — улыбнулась она. — Самые крутые хорошие парни в фильмах так ходят.

Кандрос щелкнул мандибулами.

— Вот как? А если я хочу быть похож на плохого крутого парня?

Сара мотнула головой так, что хвост волос ударил ее по плечу.

— Не надо. Плохих парней в этой галактике и так хватает, зато хороших всегда недостает.

***

Шея у Кандроса там, где заканчивался пластинчатый «воротник», была открытой, странно беззащитной по сравнению с остальным телом. Сара протянула руку и погладила светлую кожу с рисунком, слегка похожим на чешую земных рептилий. Даже здесь кожа турианца была жестче, грубее, чем у человека, но неприятным прикосновение не было. Сара обвела пальцем рельефный узор.

— Щекотно, — проворчал Кандрос.

— Не может быть! — ахнула Сара. — Ты боишься щекотки?!

— Ну… не то чтобы… — Кандрос поспешил пойти на попятный, — просто это довольно чувствительное место, и…

Сара на пробу пощекотала его шею под подбородком. Кандрос прервался на полуслове, издав странный звук между мурлыканьем и смехом, и перехватил ее руку. Ладонь полностью скрылась в широкой руке турианца.

— И ты боишься щекотки, — закончила Сара за него.

— Ну да, да, — закатил глаза Кандрос. — Это страшная турианская тайна. А ты думала, зачем нам такая броня?

— От солнечной радиации на Палавене защищаться! Я не настолько темная и кое-что читала о турианцах в культурном центре.

— Да? — он прищурился. — А я бы и не подумал, что ты интересовалась моей расой. Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты, например, принимала антигистаминное.

— Зачем? — удивилась Сара и тут же вспомнила. — Декстроаминокислоты…

— М-гм…

И правда, о том, чтобы принять средства от аллергии, Сара не подумала — сглупила. Что поделать, если все мысли у нее были совершенно не о декстроаминокислотах. А о том, например, не смутит ли Кандроса то, что она — человеческая женщина, у которой не только никогда не было секса с турианцами, но и интимных отношений с мужчинами вообще. Пара поцелуев в учебке не в счет. Оказалось, что вовсе его это не смущает, и не пугает, и что делать, он, хвала всем высшим силам, понимает лучше нее. Тоже готовился? И есть ли в культурном центре какие-нибудь… мануалы на такие случаи?

— А ты принял лекарство?

— Принял. Когда ты была в душе. Хотел напомнить и тебе, но решил, что о тебе позаботится СЭМ. Авитус рассказывал, что СЭМ тщательно следит за здоровьем Первопроходца.

«СЭМ?» — мысленно позвала Сара.

«Все верно, Сара, — отозвался спокойный голос СЭМа. — Я контролирую твое состояние и не допускаю у тебя проявлений аллергической реакции. Впрочем, анализ говорит, что у тебя и без моего вмешательства не возникло бы аллергического шока при контакте с физиологическими жидкостями Тирэна Кандроса, поэтому…»

«Достаточно, СЭМ, спасибо», — прервала его Сара, чувствуя, что опять краснеет. В сосуществовании с СЭМ-ом была уйма плюсов, но и некоторые минусы были тоже. Невозможность остаться наедине с любовником — в том числе. Конечно, СЭМ был искусственным, но все-таки разумом…

— Ты теперь часто общаешься с Авитусом? — быстро сменила она тему.

Кандрос пожал плечами.

— Не чаще, чем с тобой поначалу. Он ведь тоже Первопроходец, а значит, не самый частый гость на «Нексусе». Но иногда он заходит. Говорят, что два турианца в смешанном командном составе не могут не найти общий язык. Сомнительная житейская мудрость, но у нас сработала.

— Теперь ты уже не скажешь, что не знаешь турианского Первопроходца.

— Второго, — уточнил Кандрос. — Но после его рассказов я почти пожалел, что не знал первого.

***

Сара постучала по косяку. Кандрос поднял глаза от падда, в котором что-то быстро набирал. Видимо, секретное, иначе бы воспользовался голосовым интерфейсом.

— У тебя что-то срочное? — спросил он и когда она помотала головой, продолжил: — Тогда подожди минут десять, мне срочно надо намылить три шеи.

Сара кивнула и пристроилась на краю стула. Она даже рада была тому, что разговор откладывался и у нее было время собраться с мыслями. Больше всего она ненавидела приносить соболезнования, но считала себя обязанной делать это.

Кандрос уложился в восемь с половиной минут, потом с раздражением кинул падд на стол.

— Вот неужели так сложно прочитать инструкцию к новому оборудованию? Я даже не настаиваю на тех кусках, которые заполнены мелким шрифтом.

— Честно говоря, — призналась Сара, — я не читала ни одной инструкции к технике на «Буре».

— У тебя есть СЭМ, а это сборник всех инструкций сразу, м-м? Но если ты хочешь покаяться, я с удовольствием послушаю.

— Вообще-то я пришла сказать, что мне жаль.

— Хм, начало вроде подходящее, но мне почему-то кажется, что мы сейчас о разном, — Кандрос присел на корточки. Так его лицо оказывалось вровень с лицом Сары, хотя она сидела на стуле. — Так чего тебе жаль?

— Я о гибели Мэйсена Барро. Мы не успели его спасти.

— Барро, Первопроходец? — Кандрос наклонил голову к плечу. — Вообще-то я его почти не знал. Так, просматривал информацию из сводок.

— Не знал? — Сара машинально растрепала волосы на затылке. — Ну да, конечно… Это я всегда была возле нашего Первопроходца — ну, пока сама им не стала. И не задумывалась, что не все могли его знать даже в лицо, не говоря уже… В общем, это было глупо.

— Да нет, — задумчиво сказал Кандрос. — Гибель Первопроходца — это трагедия для всего народа. Но в итоге-то получилось, что Первопроходец у нас все равно есть. Говорят, что Авитус Рикс — отличный солдат и неплохой парень. Вот если бы мы потеряли ковчег, это была бы катастрофа. Без «Натануса» и колонистов на нем у нашей расы не было бы шансов выжить в Андромеде. Так что спасибо, Сара — хотя не уверен, что простым «спасибо» можно отделаться, когда речь идет о выживании твоего вида.

— Можно, — поспешно сказала Сара. — Когда меня начинают многословно благодарить, я хочу провалиться сквозь пол. А если это начнешь делать ты, я решу, что тебя подменили и начну служебное расследование.

— Неужели я такой неблагодарный тип? — засмеялся Кандрос. — Но как скажешь.

Они помолчали. По радио передавали очередные новости о прибытии «Натануса» и размещении колонистов.

— Теперь, когда прибыл ковчег и стало больше ресурсов, наверное, начнутся донорские программы, — заметила Сара. — Ты будешь участвовать? Или… заведешь семью?

Эта мысль была внезапной — раньше Сара как-то не задумывалась, что Кандрос может взять и найти себе жену. Хотя почему бы и нет? Кандрос, несмотря на молодость, уже стал главой службы безопасности. Он был крутой солдат, полицейский шериф и вообще хороший парень. У него было чувство юмора и красивые глаза. Что до остальной внешности, то Сара имела смутное представление, что у турианцев считается красивым, а что нет. Ей, с ее человеческой точки зрения, он казался симпатичным. В общем, не было бы ровным счетом ничего странного, если бы он разделил свою каюту на «Нексусе» с какой-нибудь турианкой. Однако Саре эта идея решительно не нравилась. Это к холостому Кандросу можно было прибежать в перерыве, чтобы поболтать за чашкой кофе и сэндвичем из кафе. После свадьбы сэндвичи ему наверняка носила бы жена. Если не полные домашние обеды, которые Сара не умела готовить даже в прежней, спокойной жизни. Да, вряд ли бы он выбрал в спутницы жизни ревнивую идиотку, которая стала бы закатывать ему скандалы, но прежняя свободная дружба все равно сошла бы на нет. Сара уже насмотрелась на счастливые влюбленные парочки. Да что там, одну такую она наблюдала с детства. Когда отец смотрел на мать, для него не существовали даже собственные дети, а не то что какие-то друзья.

— Завести семью? — Кандрос моргнул, поднялся на ноги и прошелся по офису. — Об этом я как-то не думал. Участвовать в донорских программах придется наверняка — начальство должно подавать всем пример. Хотя мысль о том, что по «Нексусу» будут бегать маленькие Кандросы, меня пока что больше пугает, чем воодушевляет.

— Да, Кандрос — это же фамилия, — спохватилась Сара. — Ничего, что я обращаюсь к тебе по фамилии? Может, стоит звать тебя Тирэном?

— Как хочешь, — пожал плечами Кандрос. — На самом деле по фамилии даже лучше — ты же знаешь, у моего имени пышная семейная история, которая волочится за мной, как неотстегнутый парашют.

— Тогда пусть будет Кандрос. Хорошо, переучиваться не придется. Все равно я не знаю никого из твоей семьи, так что ты для меня Кандрос первый и единственный. Ну… пока не запустили донорские программы.

— А ты? — спросил Кандрос после паузы. Голос его сильнее завибрировал, и у Сары по коже побежали мурашки. Турианские голоса она готова была слушать просто для удовольствия, даже не вникая в смысл слов. — Ты думала о донорских программах или о семье?

— Завести детей? Ну нет! — Сара засмеялась. — И от моего статуса есть польза — позволяет сослаться на занятость и отказаться от подобных предложений. Жестоко было бы обрекать ребенка на такую мать. Отец был тем еще воспитателем, а я чем дальше, тем больше нахожу в себе сходства с ним. А что до семьи… Ты сам представь — кому нужна жена, которая неделями пропадает где-то на неразведанных планетах?

— Да уж, представляю, — пробормотал Кандрос себе под нос и усмехнулся. — Ну что же, когда у тебя выдастся перерыв в графике обследования новых планет, заходи в мою конуру. Выпьем за наш холостяцкий быт!

— Заметано! — радостно согласилась Сара. Кажется, столкновение в штабе ополчения с умной красивой турианкой с пищевым контейнером под мышкой ей пока не грозило.

***

Сара перегнулась через Кандроса, свесилась с кровати и нашла на полу радиобудильник, который они нечаянно свалили на пол. Будильник сообщал, что уже подкрадывается середина дня и они бессовестно заспались. Никаких угрызений совести Сара, конечно, не испытывала — после стычки с Архонтом она имела право прийти в себя, и Кандрос тоже. Но ее живот заурчал, намекая, что завтрак они пропустили, а уже близилось время обеда.

— Интересно, — сказала Сара, выпрямившись и усевшись в постели, — ребята Кеш не собираются открывать платную доставку еды на дом? Мне кажется, был бы спрос. Я бы сама заказывала доставку, когда не хочется стукаться локтями с другими в кафе. Сейчас, например.

— Ты же героиня дня, — Кандрос с удовольствием потянулся, пластины брони на его теле с тихим щелканьем раздвинулись и сошлись обратно. — Позвони, и тебе принесут все лучшее, что отыщут на кухне. Хоть клубнику, хоть виски семисотлетней давности.

— Нет! — воскликнула Сара. — Только не виски.

— Разлюбила крепкие напитки?

— Только виски. После одного раза.

— Наверное, ты тогда здорово перепила.

— Да уж. Это точно.

***

— И-и-и снова победа достается Гилу Броди! — Гил выложил на стол карты и торжествующе ухмыльнулся. — Броди — как всегда несравненный!

— Поздравляю, — улыбнулась Сара.

— Ты неплохо проигрываешь, Райдер. А вот играла сегодня плохо, ну просто из рук вон, — Гил слегка наклонился вперед и прищурился. — Неужели все еще страдаешь из-за этого молодчика с Кадары?

Сара играла «из рук вон», потому что в этот раз она не стала жульничать и просить помощи у СЭМ-а. В каком-то смысле Гил был прав — после того, как открылся обман Рэйеса, Саре противно было обманывать товарищей даже в таких мелочах, как игра в карты.

Она ведь поддалась на обаяние Шарлатана — не до конца, но поддалась. Была очарована его хулиганскими повадками, его бесстыжей манерой флиртовать, его шутками. Он умел производить впечатление, о да. И пить с ним виски на крыше в Порт-Кадаре было здорово. Но когда он открыл карты, Сара вовсе не чувствовала себя несчастной, а свое сердце — разбитым. Ее здорово злило, что Рэйес Видаль обвел ее вокруг пальца, она с удовольствием дала бы ему в глаз, если бы увидела еще раз, но всерьез страдать из-за него? Ну уж нет!

— Вовсе нет, Гил, — искренне сказала она и отложила карты. — Видаль тут ни при чем.

— Уверена? У меня еще есть шанс взять Лиама, Джаала и Драка, найти этого смазливого Шарлатана и объяснить ему, что так с нашим капитаном не поступают. Точнее, Джаал будет объяснять, а мы в это время будем бить Видаля ногами. Как тебе план?

— Результат не стоит усилий, — улыбнулась Сара. — Серьезно, Гил, я в порядке. Можно считать, что я получила прививку от плохих парней, вот и все.

Немного странным казалось обсуждать такие вещи с мужчиной, а не с подружкой, но Сара не могла представить, как заговорить об этом с Ветрой или Корой — о нет, только не с Корой! Суви бы наверняка не отказалась ее выслушать, но у Суви был иммунитет не только против плохих парней, но и против парней вообще. Гил хотя бы предпочитал мужчин.

— Так это же к лучшему, — подмигнул он. — Этот корабль битком набит хорошими парнями. Увы, самый великолепный не про твою честь, но я и так играю с тобой в покер. Но, может, пора приглядеться к остальным?

Сара вздохнула.

— У нас и правда отличные парни, но не для меня, — сказала она. — Не судьба, наверное.

Гил поднял брови и потянулся к блюдцу с ангарскими чипсами, которые они вывезли с Айи.

— Женщина, ты говоришь о самой крутой команде в этой гребаной галактике. И — не для тебя? Уж не решила ли ты блюсти целибат, пока не освоишь все планеты вокруг? Эй, командир, никто тебя не осудит, если ты решишь расслабиться. Всем нам нужно немного тепла, а тут по палубам бродят отличные ребята и один совершенно шикарный старикан!

Сара прыснула, хотя и понимала, что Гил говорит серьезно, пусть и в своей манере. И она признавала, что в чем-то он прав. Всем им нужно было немного тепла посреди войны. Но что поделать, если никому на «Буре» она не хотела ни дарить это самое тепло, ни получать больше, чем это принято между друзьями? И по своему небогатому опыту она уже знала, что заводить романтические отношения только из симпатии и боязни одиночества — глупо и ни к чему хорошему не приводит. Что поделать, если ничего большего она не ощущала ни к кому на корабле? Возможно, она просто была не создана для всей этой романтики.

— Она смеется! — воскликнул Гил и воздел руки с зажатыми в них чипсами. — Я говорю с ней о самых важных материях, а она хохочет!

— О таких же, про какие ты рассказывал Кэлло? — невинно спросила Сара. Не очень честно было разыгрывать эту карту, но навязчивое желание Гила ее осчастливить начинало раздражать.

Гил не зря был лучшим игроком в покер на корабле — у него всего лишь еле заметно дернулась левая бровь.

— А при чем здесь Кэлло? — с деланной небрежностью спросил он. — Или ты выбрала в спутники жизни его?

— Ну что ты. Просто случайно услышала часть ваших бесед, когда спускалась в грузовой трюм, — решила пустить в ход тяжелую артиллерию Сара. — Не заезди мне пилота, Гил. Я знаю, что Кэлло хватает для сна четырех часов, поэтому он почти всегда на мостике, но хотя бы эти четыре часа спать он должен!

— Ты о чем подумала, извращенная женщина?! — возопил Гил куда искреннее, чем раньше. — Мы беседовали о конструктивных элементах «Бури», и…

— И я очень за вас рада, — перебила Сара. — Этот вариант мне нравится куда больше, чем когда вы цапались на каждом шагу. Не сдашь карты для следующей партии?

***

Сара слезла с постели и принялась собирать разбросанную по комнате одежду. Кандрос лежал, забросив руки за голову, и наблюдал за ней. Сара была не против. Никакого смущения из-за своей наготы она не испытывала. К собственному телу она всегда относилась спокойно — без восторгов, но и без отвращения. Но теперь ей нравилось, что Кандрос смотрит на нее. И самой ей очень нравилось видеть без одежды его — длинного, странного, закованного в жесткие светлые пластины. Ей казалось красивым все до последнего костяного зубца. Кто-то мог назвать это ксенофилией. Сара предпочитала другие слова.

Единственным предметом, который они сняли аккуратно, был нагрудник Кандроса, и теперь он стоял на кресле, прислоненный к спинке. На светлой блестящей поверхности была выгравирована звезда.

— Ты все-таки ее сделал! — улыбнулась Сара. Почему-то глаза повлажнели, и она сердито утерла их рукой.

— Я доверился тебе. Надеюсь, это была не шутка, — с легким беспокойством сказал Кандрос. — Это случайно не знак, что я вступил в тайное общество верующих ханаров?

— Не волнуйся. Это значит, что ты — самый крутой полицейский в этом районе и гроза преступного мира. Все плохие парни от тебя бегут.

Сара подошла, наклонилась и поцеловала Кандроса в щеку. Вряд ли он что-то почувствовал под слоем своей брони, но довольно прищурился и притянул ее к себе.

— Тогда я согласен.

— Еще бы. Это же правда. Лучше тебя никто не ловит злодеев.

***

Сара кипела от ярости. После блестяще проведенной операции — так глупо попасться!

А ведь все прекрасно начиналось. Саре необходимо было вернуть груз медикаментов, украденный «падальщиками» у Инициативы. «Падальщики» не желали облегчать Первопроходцу задачу и растащили содержимое большого контейнера по своим базам, мелким тайникам и нычкам. Сара нашла саларианского парнишку, который не только сообщил ей, что медикаменты украли «Черные звезды», но и согласился за вознаграждение провести ее с отрядом по их ухоронкам, что обещало сэкономить немало времени. Саларианец свое дело знал — медикаменты они собрали в рекордный срок. И для чего? Для того, чтобы сообщники этого мелкого поганца на скоростном челноке в последний момент увели контейнер у них из-под носа! Догнать их не получилось, отследить маршрут — тоже. После расспросов стало ясно, что саларианец и сам раньше принадлежал к «Черным звездам», а его товарищи и вовсе считались шелупонью, которая не входила ни в одну группировку. Можно было не сомневаться, что вскоре на Элаадене появится новая банда — денег, которые можно было выручить за лекарства, должно было хватить на экипировку.

— Что поделать, малыш, — сказал Драк, когда она, совершенно раздавленная, вернулась на борт «Бури», — каждому случается облажаться. Хотя так облажаться, конечно, еще постараться надо…

Ветра шикнула на него, но у нее самой наверняка сердце кровью обливалось из-за пропавшего груза.

Сара мрачно расхаживала по залу для совещаний.

— Думай, — сказала она себе сквозь зубы. — Думай, чтоб тебя!

На месте саларианского поганца она бы не совала нос на Элааден, пока не купила оружие помощнее — «Черные звезды» наверняка жаждали крови предателя. Значит, нужно было реализовать груз, но где? На Кадаре? Логичнее всего на Кадаре, но там Слоан содрала бы с паршивца свою долю, а ему наверняка не хотелось делиться. Да и везти туда груз без серьезной охраны — большой риск. Значит, выгоднее было найти на Кадаре покупателя, а груз придержать где-нибудь в укромном месте, желательно там, где «Черные звезды» на него не наткнутся и где можно передать его покупателям без помех.

— СЭМ, — позвала Сара, — у нас есть данные по контрабандистским базам возле Элаадена?

СЭМ вывел ей голографическую карту скопления и обозначил на ней известные склады и места встречи «падальщиков».

— Ого, — пробормотала Сара, — сколько ж вас развелось…

Но, изучив карту подробнее, она покачала головой. Все известные базы, которые Инициатива еще не успела прикрыть, принадлежали тем или иным влиятельным группировкам с Элаадена. Новичку туда соваться не стоило — можно было остаться без груза, а если не повезет, то и без головы.

— Не то. Не то и не то…

— Возможно, похититель отправил добычу на собственный склад, о котором у нас нет данных.

— Спасибо, СЭМ, — горько сказала Сара. — Мы вернулись в исходную точку: этот поганец спрятал груз в неизвестном месте, и отследить мы его не можем.

— Мои данные могут быть неполными, — сообщил СЭМ. — Возможно, следует получить информацию из других источников.

— Конечно! — ахнула Сара и бросилась к видикону. — СЭМ, срочно установи связь со штабом ополчения на «Нексусе»!

— Кандрос, — выпалила она вместо приветствия, когда изображение стабилизировалось, — твоя суперразвездка способна сказать, где может скрываться новый склад контрабанды возле Элаадена? Не принадлежащий ни одной известной банде.

Он и глазом не моргнул.

— Насколько устарели твои данные?

— У СЭМ-а последняя отчетная база данных АПЕКС, — нетерпеливо сказала Сара.

— Ага, ага, — протянул он и уткнулся в падд. — Значит, не входящие в базу мелочи и непроверенные сведения… Подожди немного, мне нужно посмотреть.

Больше он не задал никаких вопросов. Как всегда. Ей нужна была информация — он готов был помочь. Милый Кандрос. Сара терпеливо ждала, кусая губы, пока он листал файлы на своем падде.

— Вот, — наконец сказал он, и сердце Сары радостно замерло. — Может, пригодится. Два дня назад Дельта видел возле Элаадена челнок, который направлялся к астероиду HY-762, где никогда не было ничего, достойного внимания. У Дельты было задание, и он не мог следить за посторонними челноками, поэтому полетел дальше, а происшествие зафиксировал исключительно из педантичности характера и любви к деталям.

— Цвет, — выдохнула Сара, — этот твой педант не упоминал цвет челнока?

— Красный с белым и золотой полосой.

— Он! Он, сволочь! Кандрос, я тебя обожаю, ты лучше всех!

— Осторожнее, Райдер, — усмехнулся он, — мы, солдафоны, часто понимаем все буквально.

— Понимай, как больше нравится, — отмахнулась Сара и поспешила на мостик, на ходу включая внутреннюю связь. — Кэлло! У нас новые координаты!

Видикон за ее спиной пискнул, отключаясь.

***

— Нужно вставать.

— Да.

— Но мы лежим.

— Да.

— И опоздаем всюду.

— Да.

— Почему ты все время соглашаешься?

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я спорил?

— Нет, — вздохнула Сара. — Вечером дипломатическая встреча с ангара и официальное представление Брэдли в новом статусе. Ангара наверняка спросят, почему я выбрала его, а не Мошаэ, так что споров мне хватит. Хорошо еще, что у меня в команде Джаал. Из нас получился неплохой пример того, что мы можем друг с другом уживаться.

— Ты довольно часто упоминала этого Джаала, — прищурился Кандрос. — Он на самом деле такой выдающийся?

Сара посмотрела ему в глаза, пытаясь понять, не померещилось ли ей. По всему выходило, что не померещилось. Тирэн Кандрос, бравый турианский вояка, крутой шериф и ее любовник, открыто ревновал ее к Джаалу ама Дараву. Не было печали!

— Ну, — подняла она взгляд к потолку, — он талантливый техник и хороший боец. Неплохо играет в покер, пишет лирические стихи и отлично готовит национальную кухню. Познакомил меня с семьей…

— Ну-ну, — процедил Кандрос. Он развел мандибулы в новом для нее жесте, они слегка подрагивали, и Сара поняла, что он и правда воспринимает все всерьез!

— И у меня нет никакого желания становиться частью этой семьи, — припечатала она.

— У меня нет родных в этой галактике, — сказал Кандрос после паузы. Мандибулы вернулись в обычное положение. — Так что знакомство с семьей не состоится.

— Мне достаточно тебя одного, — заверила Сара. — А когда ты познакомишься с моим братом, может, еще пожалеешь, что связался с нашей семейкой.

***

— Ух, — выдохнула Сара, когда дверь комнаты Джаала закрылась за ними, отделив их от шумной толпы семейства ама Дарав. — Понимаю, почему тебе часто хочется уединиться.

— Они моя семья, — спокойно сказал он.

— Да, конечно. У нас говорят: дом там, где сердце.

— Это мне подходит! — засмеялся он.

Сара огляделась. Комната напоминала небольшой бункер — хороша, чтобы укрыться от толпы родственников. Саре искренне нравились ангара, она восхищалась их открытостью и радушием, но подозревала, что через неделю в кругу такой семьи она сошла бы с ума.

— Они очень любят тебя, правда?

— Да, — улыбнулся Джаал. — Хотя иногда сразу и не скажешь. Я иногда смотрю на тебя и думаю, Сара…

— Да? — спросила она, потому что он замолчал. На миг ей пришла в голову сумасшедшая мысль, что Джаал собрался признаться ей в любви и для того привел домой. Это была бы трагедия, потому что ответить взаимностью она не могла, и в то же время этого доброго и сильного мужчину ей меньше всего хотелось обидеть.

— Как ты живешь, зная, что тебя никто не ждет вне «Бури»? — спросил он наконец, и у Сары отлегло от сердца — признания отменялись. Только потом до нее дошел смысл ее слов.

— В каком смысле?

— Только не обижайся! — поспешно добавил Джаал, но Сара и не думала обижаться. — Я хотел сказать, что ты как будто возишь всех своих дорогих с собой на «Буре». Кроме брата, но ты ведь наверняка взяла бы его в команду, если бы могла?

— Это точно, — кивнула Сара. — Мне иногда не хватает его дурацких шуток где-нибудь на мостике.

— Ну вот. И… каково это — не иметь крепких привязанностей нигде в галактике, кроме корабля? Может, я лезу не в свое дело, но я ангара, мне трудно это понять, а понять хочется.

— Ох уж твой исследовательский интерес, — Сара медленно прошлась по комнате, рассматривая старые рисунки на ее стенах, какие-то полусобранные механизмы — Джаал не терял тут времени. — Только извини, я не смогу ответить. Не потому, что это личное, а… просто меня ждут.

— Честно говоря, у меня отлегло от сердца, — сказал Джаал, помедлив. — Я восхищался силой твоего духа, которая позволяет тебе не привязываться ни к кому вдали, но знать, что кто-то ждет тебя… где-то, намного спокойнее.

— Спасибо за добрые намерения, Джаал, — улыбнулась Сара. — Не волнуйся за меня.

— Совсем — не могу. Ты стала мне дорога — удивительно для чужачки из другой галактики. Но так и есть. О! Я хотел тебе еще кое-что показать. Сядь на пол.

Глядя на светящуюся карту Андромеды, которая развернулась над ними с Джаалом, Сара подумала, что по старой поговорке ее дом получался на «Буре». Но все-таки… Она нашла скопление Чжэн Хэ — не без труда, Джаал не скромничал, когда говорил, что его творение — скорее фантазия на тему, а не точное изображение. Но все-таки она его разглядела — несколько бледно-голубых точек и линий. Где-то там был «Нексус». Где-то там ее ждали.

***

Встать все-таки пришлось, и Кандрос, железной воли турианец, поднялся первым. Глядя, как он идет, прихрамывая, к ванной, Сара сглотнула — ей вдруг сдавило горло от нежности и жалости.

— Как твоя нога? — тихо спросила она.

— Скоро буду танцевать, — беспечно отозвался он.

— А ты умеешь?

— Конечно. В увольнительных все девчонки в клубах были мои.

— А я не умею, — призналась Сара и тоже встала. И вдруг, повинуясь неясному порыву, прижалась к Кандросу сзади, обхватила его руками поперек живота. Шумно вздохнула, пытаясь сдержать подступающие слезы.

— Эй, — негромко позвал он, не пытаясь освободиться, — не страдай. Это всего лишь рана.

— Это рана, — согласилась и не согласилась Сара. Она вжалась лбом в пластину брони над его левой лопаткой и спросила: — А ты ее получил, не тогда… ну…

— Не тогда, позже, — тут же отозвался он. У Сары не хватило духу спросить, не врет ли он.

***

Положение было — проще удавиться. Архонт со своими войсками напал на «Нексус» и «Гиперион» и похитил ее брата Скотта. Теперь Архонт направлялся к Меридиану. И ведь координаты он узнал благодаря Саре и ее команде! Сама Сара все еще нетвердо держалась на ногах после потери связи с СЭМ-ом и их последующего воссоединения, а ведь ей стоило быть в наилучшей форме перед схваткой с Архонтом.

А еще «Нексус» не отвечал, и ни одна собака в галактике не могла ей сказать, жив ли Тирэн Кандрос и что с ним.

«Буря» летела к Меридиану вслед за Реликтами, которых гнали туда их древние программы. Кэлло и Суви были необычно молчаливы и смотрели вперед с напряженными, хмурыми лицами. Команда готовилась к битве, проверяла снаряжение. У Сары все было готово. Оружие: два «Палача», один с импульсными патронами, другой с зажигательными. Биотический усилитель. И проверенная боями броня, с которой она успела свыкнуться. Готовить больше было нечего. Предугадывать действия Архонта — бесполезно. Лететь — еще долго. Можно было терзаться.

Сара терзалась.

Только теперь она поняла, насколько ее согревало знание о том, что где-то на «Нексусе» ей всегда рад Тирэн Кандрос. Сара с ужасом поняла, что, если его не станет, ей незачем будет возвращаться на ковчег, даже если они одолеют Архонта. Первопроходцу Райдер — возможно, встречи с начальством никто не отменял. Саре — ни к чему. Ей не нужен был «Нексус», если на нем нельзя было забежать в штаб ополчения, выпить дрянной кофе, послушать Кандроса и рассказать ему очередную элейскую байку.

Ей не нужен был «Нексус» без Тирэна Кандроса.

Он умный и сильный, убеждала она себя. Он опытный солдат, он бежал из кеттского плена, он не даст себя убить просто так.

А если даст, но не просто так, кому от этого легче? Если он, пусть даже трижды героически, возьмет и умрет, и можно будет трижды победить Архонта, но это не вернет Кандроса? Что тогда?

«Не паникуй, — командовала себе Сара. — Ты ничего не знаешь. Он не первый раз в бою. Ты ведешь себя, как истеричка. Тебе надо сосредоточиться на цели. Дыши ровнее».

Самоуговоры помогали плохо. Даже совсем не помогали.

«Восстановлена база сообщений после ошибки связи, — сказал ей СЭМ по личному каналу. — У тебя есть непрочитанные сообщения».

«Не дергайся! — приказала Сара себе самой, шагая к терминалу. — Может, это какие-то старые новости. Может, вообще спам».

Первое письмо и правда было спамом — какой-то мошенник предлагал приобрести месторождения на лунах Воелда. Второе было от Кандроса Т. Аудиозапись. Сара резко выдохнула и нажала «проиграть».

— Привет, Сара, — Кандрос говорил мягким шепотом. Вместо того, чтобы прибавить громкость, Сара зачем-то наклонилась к панели, и ей казалось, что Кандрос шепчет ей на ухо. — Понятия не имею, дойдет ли это сообщение — записываю с падда, у терминалов роятся кетты. У нас тут заварушка, и, чует мое сердце, тебе еще придется потрудиться. Так вот я хотел тебе сказать, чтобы ты не волновалась: здесь мы наведем порядок, не в первый раз. Не отвлекайся на нас, выполняй свою задачу. Идти и делать, помнишь? И постарайся остаться в живых. Иначе эта галактика вместе с Инициативой не будет стоить битого кредита.

Раздался какой-то шорох, потом наступила тишина, еле прерываемая шумом помех. Сара почти прижалась ухом к панели терминала.

— Все, больше не могу говорить, — шепнул Кандрос еле слышно. — Надо тут прибраться. Береги себя.

Потом раздался треск выстрела, и аудиозапись закончилась. Сара медленно выпрямила спину. Сердце колотилось бешено: жив! Только бы запись сообщения не обошлась ему слишком дорого!

Из арсенала вышел вооруженный до зубов Драк и тяжело протопал на мостик.

— Малыш,- окликнул он Сару, — у вас с твоим СЭМ-ом все в порядке? Ты бледная, как дохлый адхи.

— Лучше не бывает, — криво улыбнулась Сара. — Архонт может считать себя покойником.

***

Сара все не могла разъединить руки, сцепленные на животе у Кандроса — отложенный ужас накрывал ее с головой. Когда они выбрались из Хранилища, где Архонт нашел свою смерть, ошарашенные, не верящие, что все кончилось, она спрашивала всех, кого могла, о Тирэне, но никто не мог ей внятно ответить. Вокруг все ликовали и обнимались, Слоан Келли, хохоча, палила из винтовки в небо, кроганы сталкивались лбами, Гил кружил Кэлло, усталый Драк, присев на траву, пыхтел и обмахивался содранным с кетта наплечником, а Сара бестолково металась посреди этой всеобщей радости и не знала, куда податься.

Кандроса она увидела позже, когда Танн явился спрашивать ее мнения о том, на кого возложить очередную великую дипломатическую миссию. Она рекомендовала Августа Брэдли, несмотря на попытки Танна пропихнуть саларианского кандидата, и как раз приводила аргументы в пользу своего решения, когда из-за поворота показался живой, пусть и прихрамывающий на одну ногу Тирэн Кандрос в сверкающей, но слегка помятой броне, на которой была выгравирована звезда.

Сара замолкла на полуслове, а потом оттолкнула директора и бросилась к Кандросу. Остатки здравого смысла не позволили ей повиснуть у него, раненого, на шее, но ничего не мешало ей обнять, как хотелось уже давно, и рассмеяться сквозь выступившие слезы. Директора Танна, который что-то квакнул было, увел кто-то из его более деликатных спутников.

Дорога до ее личной каюты заняла целую вечность, хотя Кандрос шагал быстро, несмотря на ранение. Дальше все было легко и радостно.

Теперь Сара стояла посреди каюты, прижималась к спине Кандроса и думала, что, если бы тот кетт попал не в ногу, а в грудь или в голову, всего этого не было бы. Ничего не было бы. Кандрос бы умер. Навсегда. Как говорил ее брат, когда был маленьким: навсегда-навсегда. А она оплакала бы своего хорошего парня и на остаток жизни решила, что не создана для романтики.

— Сара, — он погладил ее судорожно переплетенные пальцы. — Я живой.

— А ты… — она сглотнула. — А ты обещаешь быть осторожным?

— Я всегда осторожен.

Сара разжала руки. Он развернулся и положил ей на плечи жесткие ладони.

— Мне бессмысленно просить о том же, верно? — спросил он. — Ты ведь Первопроходец. Ты всегда на передовом рубеже.

Сара вздохнула.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я не могу отказаться от статуса. Да и… не хочу. Оказалось, я гожусь для этой работы, а для какой-то другой, наверное, уже не гожусь.

Она снова вздохнула и осторожно потерлась щекой о его руку.

— Помнишь, мы говорили с тобой как-то о семье и всем таком? Кому нужна жена, которая постоянно в экспедициях?

— Помню.

— Ну и вот… Я буду улетать на «Буре». Меня не будет подолгу. Связь только через видикон, да и то не каждый день. Никаких обедов, принесенных в коробочке тебе в штаб. Кандрос… ты согласишься ждать меня?

К ее удивлению, он засмеялся.

— Сара, последние месяцы я только этим и занимаюсь, если не считать работы, а ее трудно не считать. И я не планирую ничего менять, особенно после того, что здесь было. На Меридиане все быстро расцветает, м-м?

И снова стало легко и радостно.


End file.
